


heart engine

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, meanie, seokmin, slight JihanCheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: mingyu's car breaks down but he doesn't trust the pretty mechanic





	heart engine

_ “YAH! Why are you still not here yet?!” _ Choi Seungcheol screams through Mingyu’s phone that’s connected with his car speakers, considering that he’s late picking up the said man from the airport.  _ “I’ve been waiting for a decade already!” _

“It’s not like you’re getting any younger in the first place.” Mingyu comments, receiving a scream from Seungcheol again. In Mingyu’s defense, the older man did just ruin his date with Chaeyeon; he didn’t even get to the dessert yet.

_ “Who the hell is Chaeyeon? Mingyu, you already have a new girl? She’s like what, the sixth one this month? You better get your player ass settled otherwise karma is going to bite your ass!” _

Mingyu sighs out of annoyance. “Driving slower,” he says and Seungcheol yells again. Sucks to be the only person in their friend group who has a driver’s license, and is at least  _ a decent driver _ . “Hyung, you ruined my date. I didn’t even get to try the strawberry shortcake.”

_ “That must suck worse than waiting at the airport for almost three hours!” _

“Taxis exist for a reason, you know.”

_ “You know I don’t trust taxis!” _

“Not my problem.”

_ “Kim Mingyu you asshole, wait until I get my hands on you!” _

“You mean  _ if,  _ I can turn this car around right at this moment.”

“ _ Kim Mingyu! _ ” 

Mingyu sighs again. “I’m kidding.” He says half jokingly. “I’m hanging up now. Don’t want you to waste your battery.” He doesn’t wait for Seungcheol reply as he hits the end call button, finally basking in the silence. 

Even though he should feel bad for leaving Chaeyeon on their date, he feels worse for missing the dessert (the cafe had the best dessert in the city), but he feels much worse for leaving Seungcheol at the airport when he has been nothing but a best friend and older brother figure to him. 

As an apology, Mingyu stops at Seungcheol’s favorite cupcake shop (the one with the cute waiters Jeonghan and Jisoo who Seungcheol always refuses to admit he likes them more than the cupcakes) and orders a round for the older.

But a few minutes after Mingyu is driving again, his car is suddenly feeling a little differently as the engine must be tiring out, bad timing really. So he decides to head to the car repair shop and shoots Seungcheol a message about the situation.

_ “It must be because you’re always driving your dates around to the point even your car is annoyed!” _

Mingyu rolls his eyes at the reply before pulling up to the entrance of the shop. He rolls down his window. “Seok, you here?” Mingyu calls, only to get no reply. He exits his car, locking in the process as he looks around the place. 

The repair shop is run by no other than Lee Seokmin, one of Mingyu’s closest friends since they were in their middle school days. “Yo, Seokmin.” Mingyu calls again.

“He’s not here today.” An unfamiliar deep voice comes from the bottom and Mingyu sees a boy roll out from under a repairing car and getting off the rollerboard. He wipes a strip of oil off his chin and puts down the wrench onto a nearby tray whilst grabbing a rag to wipe his hands. “He has a high fever so he won’t be here for a while.” 

Mingyu hums, eyebrows tightening. “That sucks.” He says and the other boy shrugs, putting down the rag before returning to the current vehicle.

“You can leave your car over there. I’ll start on yours after I finish this one.” The boy says as he checks the first car’s hood. 

Mingyu eyes the unfamiliar worker. From the amount of years Mingyu has came to the shop, he’s never seen this man around and Seokmin never said anything about a new worker. The man is slim, dressed in a black shirt covered with grease just as much as his half worn coveralls that’s tied to his waist. 

He watches as the man does his job. His white skin contrasts with his black locks and his eyes are those similar to a fox. Other good points are his sharp nose and rosy lips. And other than that, he’s super skinny and thin. But he’s pretty, Mingyu thinks, too pretty to be anything but a mechanic. 

The man catches Mingyu’s stare and he blinks confusingly. “What are you staring at?” He asks and Mingyu eyes him once more before scoffing and heading back to his car. The mechanic is confused and follows after him with light steps. “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’ll come back when Seokmin feels better.” Mingyu says, brushing away the mechanic’s words as he already gets in the car.

The other man is totally offended, as from his icy eyes. “But didn’t you say your car needs a fix? Why did you come here then if you’re just going to leave?” The mechanic asks, standing by Mingyu’s window. 

“No thanks, I only trust Seokmin with my car.” Mingyu answers just as coldly and the other man scoffs.

“I told you, he’s really sick. He could be gone for days. He left all the work with me so let me handle it.” The man retaliates, crossing his arms, now clearly upset. “What, do you not trust me with your car?”

“In other words, no, I don’t.” Mingyu answers, smiles cheekily as he watches the pissed expression of the pretty mechanic’s face harden. “I don’t trust pretty boys working with my car.”

It’s now the pretty boy’s turn to scoff. “What? Just because I’m a pretty boy, I wouldn’t know about cars? I’ll have you know I’ve been working with cars ever since I was young in my father’s car shop. And I’ve worked with fixing and tuning all the race careers you see on television.”

“All the reasons why I don’t want you to fix my car,” Mingyu says. “I don’t like race car shows.” He really doesn’t, he thinks it’s the stupidest race on the planet. He watches as the pretty mechanic shakes his head in pure annoyance.

“Fine, whatever. When your car breaks down in the middle of the road, don’t cry to me.” Pretty Mechanic Boy hisses, heading back to the other car he had been working on, throwing his rag furiously in the process. 

Mingyu rolls his eyes and pulls out of the shop. “Wouldn’t count on it, princess!” he shouts and makes sure mechanic boy heard him (which he did because pretty boy’s glare looks like it could kill) before driving away. 

When Mingyu arrives at the airport, the back of his mind is slightly relieved nothing short of his car breaking down happened though he can’t feel the same about driving back home. He enters the airport and walks towards the waiting section where he sees Seungcheol munching on a bag of chips. 

“Finally, you’re here!” Seungcheol cheers, pulling Mingyu in for a hug with his cheesy ass hands. “Took you long enough.” The older says as they start heading to the car. 

After loading all the luggage to the back, Mingyu sits in his seats and hands over the box of cupcakes over at Seungcheol in the passenger’s seat. “Here,” Mingyu says, “an apology for making you wait.”

Seungcheol’s face immediately lights up like a christmas tree as he happily accepts the apology, opening the box to start munching on the first cupcake.

“So how was Japan?” Mingyu asks he drives. 

“It was cool. Learned a lot.” Seungcheol had been studying economics in a Japanese university, wanting to expand his knowledge of different countries. “You should go one day. I think you’d really like Tokyo.”

“Maybe.” Mingyu replies and there is a moment of silence before the engine starts working up again. Seungcheol blinks at the sound.

“I thought you went to fix your car?”

“Uh,” Mingyu swallows, “not really.”

“What do you mean not really?”

“It means I didn’t get it fixed.”

“But why? It sounds like a dying goat giving birth to an elephant.”

“That’s- actually a very accurate description, but no it’s because I don’t like the mechanic.”

“Seokmin? What happened?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “It wasn’t Seokmin. It’s some new guy. A new pretty guy. He’s too pretty to be a mechanic so I don’t trust him?”

Seungcheol blinks. “What?”

“What, what?”

“What, as in what the fuck?” Seungcheol clarifies. “You can’t just not trust someone just because they’re pretty.” If you could then Seungcheol would’ve not trusted Jeonghan or Jisoo right at the start. “Mingyu, you have to fix your car.”

“I’ll just wait until Seokmin gets back.”

“But it’s dangerous  _ now _ ! We could crash on the highway!”

“We’re not going to crash.”

“Kim Mingyu. We, could,  _ die _ !” Seungcheol screams and continues to scream until Mingyu rolls his eyes and finally gives in. 

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll go fix it now.”

And that’s how Mingyu found himself back at Seokmin’s repair shop. When he pulls into the garage lane once again, the pretty mechanic is working of a different car. When he catches his eyes with Mingyu, he scoffs and straightens up, tossing his rag away.

“I see your car unfortunately didn’t break down.” Pretty Mechanic Boy says when Mingyu steps out his car and he also sees Seungcheol following suit. “And you brought a friend on your dangerous ride.”

Mingyu scoffs. “Well I told you my car wasn’t about to break, princess.” he hisses and mechanic boy rolls his eyes. 

“Uh,” Seungcheol speaks up. “Am I missing something here?” He asks, watching the two glare the eyes out of each other. 

“Nothing hyung,” Mingyu growls, his fiery eyes not leaving the mechanic’s icy ones. “I just came here to get my car fixed.”

“Oh, so now you want it fixed.” Mechanic boy mocks, crossing his arms with a pissed expression. “It’s always a pleasure to know that I’m always right.”

“Right my ass.” Mingyu hisses back and Seungcheol steps in between the two in hopes to trying calming down the situation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, why don’t we just introduce ourselves first. I’m Seungcheol. You must be the pretty mechanic boy my friend was talking about,” he says, smiling at the mechanic before turning to Mingyu giving him a nudge whispering, “introduce yourself, idiot.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “I’m Mingyu.”

“Fun.” Pretty Mechanic says. “I’m Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo, a name just as pretty as his face. 

Seungcheol claps. “Great! This is great! See, we’re making progress. Now Wonwoo, can you fix up Mingyu’s car? It’s probably fucked up from all the different dates he goes on every month.”

“Oh, so you’re Mingyu.” Wonwoo suddenly says, giving the said man a point. He chuckles mockingly. “Seokmin talks about you a lot.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu’s eyes widen in curiosity. “He’s always complaining about how one friend of his is always going on dates with a different girl every week.” His smile drops slightly. “Both obnoxious and a player, I see.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “You know you’d be a lot prettier if you just kept your mouth shut.” He says and Wonwoo scoffs in reply.

“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll keep that in mind when I run for first place in the Pretty Mechanics Boy contest next year.” He says before making his way to Mingyu’s car. The latter follows suit as Wonwoo checks out his car, opening the hood and scanning around. “It doesn’t look too bad. It’s just a speed problem isn’t it.”

Mingyu blinks. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Cars like this always need a more regular fix up than any others.” Wonwoo explains, taking his rag to wipe the oil off his hands from earlier. He looks up at Mingyu. “Funny how you say you don’t like race cars yet this technically is one.”

“Just fix my car already.” Mingyu huffs. 

“Don’t you want to know the price first?”

“Money isn’t a problem.” Mingyu answers. “Just fix the car. She’s precious to me.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Of course, how else would you try to woo girls if not for this car?” He mocks as he arches over to handle the engine. He has a pretty curved arch, much less like a mechanic, and Mingyu can’t help but stare at how slim Wonwoo is. His waist looks like it could be held fully just by Mingyu’s hands, and he looks like he could swiped off his feet away with ease.

“Hey, you’re staring.” Seungcheol whispers over to the younger man who, embarrassed from being caught, blushes red and turns his head away.

“No, I wasn’t.” Mingyu hisses when he sees the smug smile on Seungcheol’s lips. He ignores the older and walks towards Wonwoo and his car. “How long will it take to get her fixed?” 

“Well certainly not in a few seconds.” Wonwoo answers. “Why, have a date to go to?” He jokes, chuckling at Mingyu’s eye roll. 

“No, the faster you fix it, the faster I can leave.”

“Gee, that makes me feel loved.” Wonwoo replies as he goes back to arching over the car. “The engine seems pretty beat though. When was the last time you changed it?” He doesn’t even need an answer when he sees Mingyu trying to count with his fingers. “Well it’s completely toasted. You’re lucky it didn’t explode.”

The words hit Mingyu like a bullet. “So how long would it take…?

Wonwoo catches the worry in Mingyu’s voice. “Well I have to order a new part for it and then install it, which will probably be at most a week and a half.” He says and scoffs at Mingyu’s not so subtle huff of breath. He turns away. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix her up before your next date.” 

Well that certainly triggers Mingyu as he rolls his eyes away and spots the last remaining cupcakes on the car seat. “Hey,” Mingyu calls and cocks his head towards the cupcakes sitting at the back. “Do you like sweets?” 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and then at the questioning cupcakes before smirking. “It’s fine, a pretty boy like me needs to maintain my weight, right?” He marks and Mingyu scoffs at the tease, though couldn’t hide a chuckle behind his smile. He looks over to Seungcheol and stares confusingly at the older’s pout.

“Those are my cupcakes…” Seungcheol says. 

 

When Mingyu comes into the shop next day, Wonwoo is working on his car. It’s lifted up by one of the lever things that makes it easier for the pretty mechanic to work with the wheels. “Is there someone wrong with the wheels?” Mingyu asks, startling Wonwoo into a small jump.

“Shit, don’t do that.” Wonwoo says, a hand on his chest from the sudden panic. He dismisses Mingyu’s quick apology. “Yeah there was something wrong. They were going to go flat very soon, so it’s best to change them now.”

Mingyu blinks, not believing Wonwoo. “How could you tell?”

“Well one,” Wonwoo holds a finger and starts the count from there, “I’m the mechanic, two, just poking it can tell how much it’s been used, and three, it just looks ugly.” He says but Mingyu ignores the last comment. Wonwoo smiles. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to damage your car, only make her a lot better.”

“You sure know a lot about cars.” Mingyu says as he watches Wonwoo grab a wrench from the tray next to him. 

Wonwoo chuckles. “I told you, I’ve work with them a lot since I was young.” he says and Mingyu watches as Wonwoo works and takes in the caution and details the older works in. But then Mingyu’s eyes fall down to Wonwoo’s waist and notices the patch of white skin showing off from the shirt riding up. 

“Like what?” Mingyu asks, taking his eyes off Wonwoo’s waist as the older shrugs nonchalantly.

“Just simple things like helping my dad out at this shop. And through him, I worked with professional race cars. Every race car I’ve worked it won first place.” Wonwoo says, taking off his glove to wipe the sweat off his forehead before putting it back on. 

Mingyu hums. He’s not interested in Wonwoo’s story, only slightly. “And you like doing this?” He asks.

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Wonwoo asks back, a hint of playfulness at the back of his tone. Mingyu looks away, trying to hide his stutter with a simple, “no reason,” and Wonwoo chuckles before getting back to the car. “You’re quite the nosy one.” Wonwoo jokes and Mingyu glares at him, slightly offended at the comment but Wonwoo just laughs it off.

“Whatever.” Mingyu mumbles as he gets back on his feet. He leaves without a goodbye but it’s not like that goodbye didn’t keep him up all night or anything, totally not.

 

The next time Mingyu steps into the shop, he gets distracted by Wonwoo’s outfit. He’s still wearing his coveralls but the rude part is that he’s sleeveless, or shirtless underneath actually. “Uh,” Mingyu speaks out as he stares at Wonwoo’s arms. He’s definitely still as lanky as ever, but his skin is probably as pretty as the first snowfall. 

Wonwoo notices his presence. “Oh, you’re here.” He simply says as he works on the car. He’s sweating a lot, granted it is one of the hottest summer in history after all. That would also explain why Wonwoo has his long black bangs brushed back with a headband. “Your car is just about done. Now I just have to wait for the new engine that should be coming in a few days.”

Mingyu takes in the information, feeling strange that his car will be finally done soon. Shouldn’t he be more excited?

His snaps out of his thoughts when his phone rings and Mingyu jumps to pick it up. “Oh, hey Chaeyeon.” Mingyu greets, taking a few steps away from Wonwoo to answer the call. “No, I didn’t forget we have a date. I’m checking my car right now so I can’t drive. Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

When Mingyu hangs up and turns around, he catches Wonwoo’s look before the latter goes back to fixing the car. But Mingyu dismisses it as fast as it happened. “She is so demanding.” Mingyu says as he leans against the tray table of tools. 

“Sounds tough,” Wonwoo says, eyes focusing on his task but he can see Mingyu’s nod at the corner of his eye. Mingyu hums and lets out a stressful sigh as he throws his head back. “Where are you taking her off to?”

“She wants to go to some sweet shop.” Mingyu says, scrolling through his phone. There’s a small silence with nothing but Wonwoo’s tools against the car before the younger eyes up at him. “Do you like sweets?” He asks.

“Who doesn’t?” Is Wonwoo’s reply and Mingyu chuckles. “What kind of sweets do you like?”

Wonwoo takes a moment, tapping the wrench against his temple and it’s somewhat endearing. “I like mostly any kind. Ice Cream, cake, ice cream cake, cupcakes, donuts, candy, you name it.” He says, now picking up a screwdriver this time as Mingyu repeats the list in his mind.

“But too much though,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu eyes him, “a pretty boy like me shouldn’t have too many sweets, right?”

“Oh my god.”

Wonwoo laughs at his own joke. “You should probably get going though. Don’t want your girlfriend to be even more demanding now do you?”

Mingyu blinks. Oh right, her. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” he says as gets up to leave for the day but before he fully he steps out the door he mutters a quick bye loud enough for Wonwoo to hear before dashing out.

 

Mingyu comes in the next day with a box of donuts. Initially he wanted to get ice cream but figured it’d probably melt before getting to the shop. But when he arrived at the shop, he was greeted by Wonwoo stuffing down a cheeseburger. His sudden appearance startles the older as he almost chokes on the same cheeseburger.

“You have to seriously stop popping up out of nowhere.” Wonwoo says with a mouth full of meat and a napkin to his lips. He stands up and notices the box in Mingyu’s hands. “What’s that?”

Mingyu shrugs. “Donuts.” he says and Wonwoo stares at him, as if that’s not good enough of an answer. “I bought too much. Want some?” He asks and Wonwoo blinks as he stands in front of him. Mingyu totally doesn’t notice how Wonwoo is just a tad shorter than him. 

Mingyu opens the donut box for him and he watches as Wonwoo’s eyes light up perfectly when he sees the round treats. He looks up at Mingyu, almost like he’s asking for one. “Uh, go ahead.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles, taking the vanilla one at the side as Mingyu takes the chocolate one.

He doesn’t expect Wonwoo to moan when he first bites into the donut.

“This is so good!” Wonwoo slurs out deliciously. Well yes it does taste good, but that’s quite not the reason why Mingyu is scarfing down his chocolate donut. He starts coughing of course. “Whoa, slow down there.” Wonwoo says as he hands Mingyu a cup of water. “What the hell, you’re acting like I’m going to steal your donuts.”

Mingyu blinks. “You have,” He reaches his thumb out, wiping the vanilla frosting off the corner of Wonwoo’s lips. They both pause at the sudden action and Mingyu begins screaming internally. 

Wonwoo breaks into a smile. “Thanks.”

Mingyu’s face feels weird. He should’ve just left the frosting on there, it would’ve gotten off later in the day anyway. 

 

A day after, when Mingyu enters the shop, the first thing he sees is Wonwoo wobbling as he walks with a bunch of heavy boxes in his arms. He dashes to the older as soon as the top box starts to tip over and thankfully his height helps prevent it from collapsing everywhere. 

“Mingyu? Is that you?” Wonwoo asks from behind the box and Mingyu feels the jump of his heart when he thinks about how Wonwoo had knew it’s him.

“Yeah, it’s me. You alright there?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo chuckles.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But it seems like a pretty mechanic like me can’t really carry heavy boxes on my own, now can I?” Wonwoo jokes and Mingyu smiles, helping him spread the boxes onto the floor. “Thanks for the-whoa,” the boxes might have been too heavy as Wonwoo literally almost tips over from the loss of the weight and Mingyu reaches out to catch him.

He holds Wonwoo by his waist, which by the way is even smaller than he had imagined, and feels Wonwoo’s grip on his shirt. “You...okay?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo slowly opens his eyes, thankful he hadn’t fallen.

“Wow, that was close. Thanks for catching me.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu brushes it off, holding onto Wonwoo until he has both feet on the ground. When he lets go, the warmth of Wonwoo’s waist feels cold. “I brought out some spare parts for your car, since some of yours look a little overused.” Wonwoo says, grabbing the tools out of the boxes

“Here, I’ll help you.” Mingyu says as he leans down to Wonwoo’s side to grab the tools. “I know a little bit about cars.”

Wonwoo chuckles as he works on Mingyu’s car. “Sure, hand me the auto wrench over that.”

“Auto wrench, right,” Mingyu says and pauses. “Uh…”

Wonwoo laughs. “The thing that looks like a space laser gun.”

“Oh.”

 

Wonwoo isn’t there the next time Mingyu visits; the other worker said that it’s his day off and Mingyu tries to ignore the little sad thump in his heart. He spent the rest of the time mindlessly walking around before meeting up with Seungcheol in the sweets shop.

“Here are your three strawberry shortcakes, mocha coffee, and passion fruit iced tea,” Jisoo the waiter says as he places the treats down on Seungcheol and Mingyu’s table before smiling at the former. “Enjoy.”

Seungcheol slumps his shoulders at Jisoo’s smile and grins at him. “His voice is so sweet.” Mingyu catches Seungcheol mumbles under his breath as soon as Jisoo leaves and the younger rolls his eyes.

“Who, Jeonghan or Jisoo?”

“Both of them~” Seungcheol sings and Mingyu almost throws up the cake. Speaking of which, why did he order three when there’s clearly only two of them. “I like cake okay, don’t judge me.” Seungcheol’s tone immediately changes as he practically engulfs one of the cakes in one bite.

Mingyu rolls his eyes once more as he stabs into his own cake, picking out the pieces mindlessly. Seungcheol seems to notice too because Mingyu doesn’t even react when the older had already finished of his cakes and begins to pick at Mingyu’s now.

“Dude, you alright?” Seungcheol asks after finishing Mingyu’s cake. “You’ve been pretty quiet for a long time. Is something on your mind?”

“Nothing.” Mingyu lies as he sips his coffee. “Nothing, really.”

But Seungcheol isn’t convinced. He holds his suspicious squint at Mingyu as he drinks his tea that holds for several long seconds. The look is making Mingyu feel so uncomfortable as Seungcheol just sits there, the narrow look in his eyes and the straw dragging the tea, it’s quite gross actually.

“What are you doing.” Mingyu asks.

“I’m making you feel uncomfortable, aren’t I?”

Mingyu rolls his eyes and looks away with annoyance, but that doesn’t stop Seungcheol. The younger grimaces. “Stop doing that.”

“Because it’s  _ working _ .” Seungcheol says through his teeth and Mingyu is seriously about to vomit. He hates whenever Seungcheol does this, even when he used to that to him when they were kids. 

“Okay, you win! Just stop doing that!…Why aren’t you stopping?”

“I think my eyes are stuck.”

“Oh my god.”

“This is about Wonwoo, isn’t it?” Seungcheol asks a little while later. They’re still in the same cafe. Mingyu is pretty sure Seungcheol isn’t trying to leave because Jeonghan and Jisoo are constantly smiling at him from the counter. But he dismisses the fact when he hears Wonwoo’s name out of the older’s mouth.

“What? No, of course not.” Mingyu remarks but immediately takes it back when Seungcheol almost does his whole squinting thing again. “Okay, fine, maybe it is.”

“You like him.” Seungcheol adds and Mingyu hums awkwardly. “Dude, I can totally tell. You hide all that crush for him under your little love-hate thing with him. It’s quite cute actually.”

“Okay I don’t know about like, but I certainly don’t hate him.”

“Right, right.” Seungcheol replies sarcastically as he sips his tea, metaphorically and literally. “Hey, you know what you should do? We’re holding a little celebration at the bar for Soonyoung’s graduation, remember? You should invite Wonwoo.” 

“What why?”

“He seems like the type to make friends, you bring him along. Come on, it’d be fun.”

“I don’t know.”

“If you don’t, I’ll squint again.”

 

As usual Mingyu arrives at the repair shop the next day. He sees Wonwoo but turns out the older isn’t alone as he seems like he’s having a fun conversation with some guy, probably laughing and smiling at some joke.

“Anyway, I should probably get going.” The guy with Wonwoo says as he starts to get his things. Wonwoo nods and he sees Mingyu walking towards him before turning back to his friend. 

“I’ll see you around then.” Wonwoo says and his friend takes his leave, passing by Mingyu. He’s quite handsome, Mingyu thinks, and tall- taller than him actually.

“Who’s that?” Mingyu says once he’s approached Wonwoo at his car. 

“A friend,” Wonwoo simply replies and Mingyu hums, though not satisfied with the answer. 

“Seems like a close friend.” Mingyu instead adds and there’s a slight hesitation to Wonwoo’s work on the car. 

“I wouldn’t say close, considering he’s my ex. An asshole ex, really.” 

“And you’re talking to him?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “We left on good terms.” He answers and Mingyu nods again. The older stares at him with a raised eyebrow before crossing his arms. “You’re asking this because…?”

“Huh? Oh, no reason.” Mingyu says and turns his attention to his car. It looks better than before after been cooped up in this place for days. “How’s my car?”

“Pretty much done.” Wonwoo answers as he takes off his gloves. “The engine is in, wheels changed, mirrors clean. It just needs to a day to rest and should be good to go.” 

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Mingyu says, “well that’s good.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “You don’t seem as enthusiastic as I’d thought you’d be. What? Still don’t trust a pretty mechanic like me to do a good job?” He says and Mingyu rolls his eyes but chuckles along.

“Alright, enough with that. How much does the repair cost?”

“For you, a discount.”

“Not gonna be free, huh?”

“Hey, I still gotta make money.” Wonwoo smiles and Mingyu smiles back.

“So, my friends are having this little party thing at the Diamond Bar for one of my friend’s graduation, and uh, Seungcheol suggested that you should come along too...if you like to drink that is.”

Wonwoo hums, finger tapping his chin as he ponders. “Sounds fun, what time?”

“It’s still unannounced, uh, how about I text you?” Mingyu suggests and Wonwoo raises his brow but takes his phone from the tray anyway. 

“Text away.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t even realize how impatience he had been until Wonwoo had entered through the bar doors and it’s the first time ever seeing Wonwoo out of his work clothes. He’s dressed in a light beige top that shows off one of the prettiest set of collarbones he’s ever let his eyes on, and a pair of white jeans to fit his entire aesthetic (his legs are probably even skinnier than Minghao’s, that’s a statement).

Wonwoo makes his way to introduce himself to Mingyu’s friend group, and Mingyu prays his said friends won’t blurt out some dumb stuff like how Mingyu talks about Wonwoo nonstop (which is totally so not true).

He sits down next to Mingyu, smiling as he makes eye contact with the younger. “Your friends seem cool.” He says and Mingyu chuckles. 

“Well, try to spend several years with them and then we’ll see if your mind changes.” Mingyu jokes and Wonwoo laughs, head falling onto Mingyu’s shoulder and Mingyu’s heart jumping out his chest.

The party goes on and it’s around the time when Seungcheol got extremely drunk and started doing his dad dances on the floor with Hansol just as drunk raining cash on him (is Hansol even legal enough to be here?) that Mingyu nudges Wonwoo’s arm to get his attention.

“I’m bored.” Mingyu whispers close to Wonwoo, meeting the older’s fox like eyes. Wonwoo stares back, taking in the sudden information and he raises a brow. “Wanna go for a ride?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo smiles, not replying as he follows Mingyu out the door.

They walk out into the night and through the street lights to get to Mingyu’s car that he had picked up the other day. Mingyu opens the passenger seat door for Wonwoo, politely letting him in before getting into the driver’s seat. 

“You sober enough to drive?” Wonwoo asks, a hint of amusement in his tone and playfulness in his eyes. Mingyu gives him the same look. 

“Maybe, are you?”

“Maybe.” Wonwoo chuckles and Mingyu smiles before starting to drive.

“Anywhere you want to go?” Mingyu asks, a hand on his wheel and another behind Wonwoo’s seat. “I could drive anywhere.” Anywhere you want.

“I’m fine with anywhere.” Wonwoo answers, smiling. “Where do you have in mind?”

Mingyu ponders. It’s too late to really go anywhere fun considering most shops are already closed. Then a lightbulb goes off in his mind and he smiles at the road. “I know a place.”

Wonwoo smiles back. “Lead the way.”

They drive with the radio on, jamming to whatever song on the station and Mingyu wonders when was the last time he’s ever had such a fun drive. They make jokes and play games, and ask questions and it’s like time doesn’t move for them. 

Mingyu gets off the highway and takes the road that leads to up the hills. Wonwoo doesn’t question his driving but stares out at the city below them. “We’re here.” Mingyu says, parking into a small space up in the hills and gets out the car, helping Wonwoo out as well. “It’s probably my favorite place in the city.” Mingyu says, leaning against the hood of his car as he gestures to the sight.

Wonwoo steps out to the hills and takes in the night view. The stars shine brighter here than in the city and the city is brighter here from the hills. “It’s pretty.” He returns back to Mingyu’s side, resting against the car. “You come here often?”

Mingyu shrugs nonchalantly. “I used to but not much anymore. It’s my first time here in a long while.” he says and Wonwoo hums. Mingyu notices a slight shiver coming from the older. It is quite colder at night night in the hills and Wonwoo’s wearing nothing but a light top. “Are you cold?” He asks.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Just a little bit.” he said as he fumbles with his fingers. He watches as Mingyu walks to the back and grabs a spare blanket from the trunk of the car and wraps it around Wonwoo. But Wonwoo’s expression falls. “Why do you keep a spare blanket in the your car?”

Mingyu is taken aback from the question. “Uh, it’s not what you think it is. It’s just for the times I come up here. I promise you it’s clean, I wash it like every week.” He quickly explains and Wonwoo’s expression lightens again. 

“It’s really nice up here.” Wonwoo says, resting his temple against Mingyu’s shoulder as he tightens the blanket around his body. “I bet your girlfriend loves it up here.”

“Uh, not quite.” Mingyu answers. “I’m not dating Chaeyeon anymore. It didn’t work out.” It never does. “And I’ve never taken anyone else up here. It’s like a special spot to me. I don’t want to show this to anyone.”

“Oh.” Is all Wonwoo says but he smiles. “Well it is beautiful here. I’m glad I got to see it.” His voice is soft and deep, almost like honey dripping into tea.

“What about you?” Mingyu asks, trying to change the subject. “The other day you said your ex came to visit you, right?”

“Oh, him.” Wonwoo says, sitting back up and Mingyu ignores the loss of heat on his shoulder. “We were dating for awhile until I found out he was cheating.” The words hit Mingyu’s chest like a knife. Cheating? On Wonwoo? He feels an intense heat through his body. 

“But you said you two left on good terms.”

“We did.” Wonwoo replies nonchalantly. “Sure, I was mad he was cheating but I was mad at the fact he was cheating, not the fact that he was dating me, if that makes sense.” He says. “Turns out I realized I wasn’t really in love with him. I was just upset of cheating in general. So when we broke up, I warned him about ever thinking about cheating on anyone else in the future. Because it’s just not good. Though, I’m not right either, going out with him when I knew I had no feelings for him at all.”

Mingyu nods and takes in Wonwoo’s words as he thinks about all the loveless relationships he went through. He snaps out his thoughts when Wonwoo stands up, blanket still around him. “It’s getting late and I have work tomorrow. Drive me home.” He says. 

Mingyu blinks in confusion. “Huh?” He says and Wonwoo scoffs playfully.

“You don’t expect a pretty boy like me to take a cab home, do you?”

Mingyu rolls his eyes but smiles as he stands up. “Whatever you say, princess.” He says, opening the door for Wonwoo to get in. 

They stay in silence as Mingyu drives, but he feels a hand over his own on the pedal and turns to see Wonwoo staring out the window. The younger smiles to himself, shifting their hands so they entwine their fingers.

Wonwoo gives directions to his house and Mingyu mentally takes note to remember the routes, you know, for future references. They arrive in front of Wonwoo’s apartment complex and as usual, Mingyu opens the door for Wonwoo, taking off the blanket. 

“Thanks for today.” Wonwoo says, smiling up at Mingyu as the younger leans against the car door. “It was really fun.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo smiles back. There’s a silence as they stare into each other eyes and Mingyu decides to finally stop being a coward and, “So uh, do you want to maybe hang out together some other time? With just the two of us, I mean.”

Wonwoo giggles lowly. “Are you trying to ask me out?” He asks and Mingyu smiles with a single nod. Wonwoo hums. “Let’s see, the player boy who doesn’t like race cars and pretty mechanic but owns a race car asking a pretty mechanic boy out.”

Mingyu laughs and Wonwoo takes the chance to step closer. “So is it a yes or no?”

Wonwoo smiles. “It’s a yes.” He says and Mingyu just wants to jump at the answer. But he doesn’t, because he’s staring so deep into Wonwoo’s eyes he forgets how to breathe.

“Hey,” Mingyu whispers and Wonwoo blinks at him. “I feel like I want to kiss you.” He says and Wonwoo grins.

“And I feel like I’m waiting for you to.”

And so Mingyu does, slightly angling Wonwoo up by his chin to press his lips against his. His lips are soft and the inside of Wonwoo’s mouth is warm. He holds the older close and Wonwoo rests his hands on Mingyu’s chest, tilting his head for more access.

When they break away, Mingyu is breathless in the best way possible. “Wow.”

Wonwoo laughs lightly. “A pretty mechanic can kiss that well? Don’t be so shocked.” he says as he leans in for another kiss.

 

++ **bonus** ++

“Oh, Seokmin, you’re back.” Mingyu greets when he steps inside the repair shop to see his best friend happy and healthy again. Seokmin greets him brightly with that sunshine smile of his and laughs.

“Yeah, it’s good to be back.” He says. “Wait, are you here to fix your car or something? I don’t remember seeing your car here.”

Mingyu shakes his head. “No, I’m here to see someone.” He says and Seokmin blinks confusedly but his eyes dart to the plastic bag of what looks like sweets Mingyu is holding.

“Oh nice! Are those for me?” Seokmin jokes, pointing the back.

“Actually, they’re for me.” Wonwoo suddenly says as he comes from behind the cars holding his bag full of his things from finally finishing his time here in substitute for Seokmin. He smiles at Mingyu who immediately smiles back, pulling him for a quick kiss.

Seokmin’s mouth drops. “You two? Together?” He blinks, confusion in his eyes and he holds his face. “Have I been sick for too long?”

Wonwoo laughs, resting against Mingyu’s body. “No you’re not hallucinating.” he says as he takes the bag from Mingyu. “Oh, donuts, my favorite.” He grabs the vanilla one and bites into it, letting Mingyu take a bite as well.

“Speaking of which,” Mingyu says with a mouthful and Wonwoo wipes the frosting of the taller’s lips. “Seok, how did you get sick for so long anyway?”

“Oh it’s such a long story.” Seokmin says. “I got food poisoning from some donuts that actually look like the ones you’re eating right now.” The couple stops mid bite. Seokmin doesn’t notice it as he continues to smile. “Anyway you two look so cute together! I’m actually quite glad I was sick since this happened.”

Mingyu blinks at Wonwoo who blinks back. “You don’t think a pretty boy like me would get sick right?” Wonwoo asks.

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> also quick question: how many of you guys are NCT fans? I love NCT SO MUCHHHH but i'm hesitant to start writing nct ship fics, what do you guys think? :)
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
